CHOISE!
by akakuo
Summary: "Kupikir... Aku sudah memutuskan," "Hm? Memutuskan, apa?" "Aku akan memilih Muku-" "Stop!". Hibari harus memilih antara dua orang itu, Dino Cavallone atau bos-mu, Rokudo Mukuro, tapi ketika dia memilih... ReaderxMukuro RnR please?
1. The Begining

**Warning :** Typo dan MissTypo, OOC, Yaoi, etc. Setting TYL!

ATTENTION! **"Don't Like? Don't Read!"**

**CHOISE!  
**

**DISSCLAIMER:**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA**

**DRRR! BELONGS TO NARITA RYOHGO**

**THE STORY BELONGS TO ME**

'Sudah selarut ini... Apa Mukku berhasil ya?' Kau melihat jam, jarumnya menunjukkan angka 23:55. Yah... Itu memang tidak tergolong malam untuk bos yang satu itu, sih, tapi tetap saja... Kau khawatir. Ne~ malam ini dia memutuskan untuk mengatakan perasaannya kepada Hibari-san, kaurasa tidak akan berjalan lancar—jika melihat sikap kedua orang itu—. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia sudah menyukai Hibari sejak jaman SMP, kan? Err... Itu yang dikatakannya ketika kau baru saja diakui menjadi kaki-tangannya 2 tahun lalu. Hahaha, jadi ingat waktu itu...

Flashback

Kau baru saja menginjakkan kaki di Vongola HQ, malam yang tenang, kau mengetuk pintu dan terdengar suara 'masuk' dari dalam. Begitu kau masuk, kau bisa melihat generasi kesepuluh Vongola. Kau gugup, tentu saja, ayolah... Don Decimo dan guardiannya yang tersohor itu kini ada didepanmu. Dengan menghirup nafas dalam, kau mulai berkata

"Selamat malam, aku [f/n] [l/n], dan kalian bisa memanggilku [y/n],"

"Hm? Ya, aku tau siapa kau. Kau bekerja untuk Vongola Nono, kan? Apa urusanmu disini?" tanya sang Guardian of Storm, Gokudera. Kau cukup sering bertemu dengan yang satu ini, dia yang sering menggantikan Don Decimo untuk rapat, makan malam atau acara resmi lainnya—mengingat betapa pemalunya sang Decimo—. Dan lelaki tinggi berambut hitam dengan bekas luka di dagu itu yang sering mendampinginya. Yamamoto Takeshi, kalu tidak salah.

"Timoteo jii-san?" yang satu ini pasti Don Decimo, uke sekali tampangnya, yang mana yang semenya ya? Nyaa~ TUNGGU! APA? TIDAK TIDAK! Kau harus profesional [y/n]... profesional! Dia memiliki aura yang indah, kasih sayang, rendah hati, mengutamakan keluarga dan kharisma disaat yang bersamaan. Luar biasa.

"Sebelumnya maaf, karena mengganggu makan malam kalian. Tapi... ini," kau menyerahkan selembar surat resmi ber-flame langit yang tak asing bagi semua mata disana.

"Ini..."

"EXTREME! VONGOLA NONO?" ini sang Sun Guardian. Kau memang belum pernah bertemu secara langsung, tapi kalau menurut penuturan Ganauche III, yang satu ini PASTI 'dia', Sasagawa Ryohei. 'Sun Guardian itu orang yang selalu berteriak 'extreme' dalam setiap kondisi, tampangnya seperti petinju kelas dunia. Ya, dia bisa saja berada di puncak dunia pertinjuan, tapi dia memilih hidup sebagai mafia, demi keluarga, katanya'. Mengagumkan.

"Ya, itu surat pengantar dari Vongola Nono. Dia berpikir kalau salah satu dari guardian disini memerlukan 'bantuan'. Yah, karena guardian yang satu itu memiliki sifat yang agak susah ditebak, jadi banyak kerjaannya yang tidak selesai. Dan kalian sering kesusahan karenanya," kau menjelaskan, sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalamu yang tidak gatal.

"Eh... Jangan-jangan yang kau maksud itu..."

'BRAK' 'DUAR'

"Kufufufu~ serangan lemah seperti biasa, Kyoya?"

"Diam! Atau kamikorosu!"

"Oya oya~ kau juga selalu mengatakan itu ketika kita bertarung seperti ini, dan tidak ada yang benar-benar terjadi,"

"Kau..."

Tonfa yang melayang ke arah pemuda dengan rambut biru gelap panjang itu dapat dengan mudah ditangkis menggunakan tangan kosong. Hanya dengan memegang tonfa di sudut yang tepat, dan tenaga yang tidak berlebihan, serangan semacam itu dapat dihindari dengan mudah—_well_, itu yang dikatakan si rambut nanas biru—.

"Lihat? Serangan lemah," bisik lelaki yang diketahui bernama Mukuro tepat ditelinga Hibari Kyoya, menyebabkan yang bersangkutan bersemu merah dan bergumam 'kamikorosu' dengan nada pelan.

"MUKURO! HIBARI! JANGAN RUSAK GEDUNG LEBIH DARI INI!" hahahaha, kalau saja ini komik, kau pasti bisa melihat asap keluar dari puncak kepala dan telinga Gokudera, perempatan di dahi dan muka yang kusut seperti tisu toi-ehm, kertas yang kusut maksudmu.

"Maa~ maa~ jangan marah-marah terus, Hayato, kau bisa cepat tua lho, hahahaha,"

"BERISIK! YAKYUU-BAKA! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA KECILKU!"

"Kufufufu~ ramai sekali,"

"KAU PIKIR KARENA SIAPA HAH?"

"Oya oya~ siapa ini?" dia tidak menghiraukan perkataan Gokudera, lelaki berambut biru itu mendekatimu dengan wajah mes- err...maskulin(?)nya, untuk sesaat kau terpana dengan matanya yang memiliki warna berbeda, merah dan biru.

"Ah! Aku [f/n] [l/n], salam kenal. Aku datang kemari karena diutus oleh Vongola Nono, bukankah surat pemberitahuannya sudah—"

"Surat? Oya? Surat dengan flame? Kufufufu, apa kabarnya di tempat sampah itu ya?"

"Eh?" kau kaget, kau berpikir, orang macam apa yang berani melakukan hal semacam itu pada surat perintah langsung dari Vongola Nono? Yah, pada saat itu kau memang tidak tau dirinya, belum.

"Aku diutus Vongola Nono untuk jadi 'anak buah'-mu," kau melanjutkan, banyak yang bilang Rokudo Mukuro itu menyeramkan, tapi begitu kau melihatnya secara langsung, kau mengerti. Bukan itu kenyataannya.

"Oya? Anak buah? Untuk apa?"

"Menyelesaikan semua urusan yang kau tinggalkan tentu saja,"

"Kufufufu, aku tidah butuh bantuanmu,"

"Begitukah?"

"Kufufu~ aku sudah punya Chrome, jadi tidak perlu kau,"

"Mu-Mukuro... J-jangan begitu, dia bermaksud baik... Dia... ingin menolongmu," Don Decimo... Baik sekali dirimu, terimakasih...

"Kufufu, menolongku? Dari apa?"

"Haaah... Kau tidak akan bisa minta pertolongan Chrome Dokuro lebih dari ini, dia akan menetap di VONGOLA HQ cabang Amerika, dan tidak akan kembali kecuali untuk urusan yang sangat penting dan mendesak,"

"Kufufufu~ aku bisa membuatnya dipindah tugaskan dengan mudah,"

"Tidak kali ini, Don Nono sudah memastikan kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya,"

"KU-KUHAHAHA! Kakek tua merepotkan!" kau memutar matamu, kau tau, meskipun dia tertawa nista begitu, dia hanya _shock_ dan tidak terima 'wanita' kesayangannya dipisahkan darinya. Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu, Mukuro, seperti seorang ayah yang kaget karena mengetahui anaknya sudah mendapatkan cinta sejati.

"Apa kau hanya akan mengurusi pekerjaannya yang di'meja'?" Guardian of Thunder, gaya-nya yang terkesan _danddy_ itu terlalu mencolok untuk anak usia 15 tahun, pikirmu.

"Tidak. Aku juga bersedia diberi misi lapangan, solo ataupun dengan partner,"

"Oiya, [y/n], apa kemampuanmu?"

"Etto... aku memakai senjata seperti Guardian of Rain, katana ganda, aku juga bisa sedikit martial arts?"

"He~ sama sepertiku ya? Kapan–kapan ayo berlatih bersama,"

"Ya, tentu saja, Yamamoto-san,"

"Wah... Cukup menarik, pengguna pedang ganda dan martial arts,"

"Te-terimakasih," oke, dipuji oleh Guardian of Thunder memang bukan hal besar, tapi melihat dia yang mengatakan pujian dengan polos cukup membuatmu bersemu malu.

"Kufufufu~ kalau begitu, bersiaplah menerima pekerjaanku, [y/n], eh?"

"Dengan senang hati, Ro-ku-do-san," kalian berdua berjabat tangan, dengan senyum palsu terbaik yang bisa kalian berikan, tangan saling menggenggam erat dan mendeklarasikan perang—setidaknya begitu yang orang-orang sekitar lihat—. Membuat mereka sweatdrop ditempat berjamaah.

"Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu, Mukuro-san... Kenapa tidak kau tunjukkan kamar tidurnya?"

"Tidak mau, kufufufu~ aku pergi. Jika Kyoya tidak disini, akan terasa membosankan, kau tau?"

"E-eh? Hibari-san? Sejak kapan?"

"Maa~ maa~ kalian lanjut makan saja, biar aku yang mengantar [y/n]-san dan memanggil beberapa orang untuk membereskan kekacauan ini,"

"To-tolong ya, Yamamoto,"

* * *

CHOISE!

* * *

"Yang tadi itu, maaf ya,"

"Maaf?"

"Mukuro, dia memang seperti itu,"

"Oh, soal itu... Ya, aku mengerti,"

"Hahaha, nah, ini kamarmu, maaf agak di ujung. Yah... Kau tau, Mukuro tidak suka keramaian, hahahaha. Tapi tenang saja, kau punya pemandangan terbaik, dari jendela itu kau bisa langsung melihat hutan, kupikir kau akan suka... Hehehe. Yang di seberang itu kamarnya. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" kau melihat sekeliling, letak kamar ini memang agak 'suram'. Sangat jauh dari kamar guardian yang lain, sangat sepi, tempat yang pas untuk menenangkan diri. Dan benar saja, begitu kau pendarkan matamu kearah luar, kau dapat melihat hutan yang lebat, kau memang sangat suka hutan, tempat yang tenang, sejuk, dan penuh misteri. _Hell yeah,_ agak berlebihan menyebutnya penuh misteri, tapi nyatanya kau memang berpikir demikian...

"[y/n]-san?"

"Ah! Ya? Maaf, aku melamun, apa tadi katamu?"

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tidak! Tidak, terimakasih,"

"Kalau begitu... Selamat tidur, dan selamat datang di VONGOLA HQ!" dia tersenyum secerah mentari... Ah... Senyumnya benar-benar membuatmu beku ditempat, senyum tanpa dosa itu, senyum yang tulus dari hati itu, kepolosan yang—

"[y/n]-san?"

"AH? MAAF MAAF MAAF! AKU MELAMUN LAGI! SE-SELAMAT MALAM, YAMAMOTO-SAN!"

"Hahahaha, sepertinya kau memang butuh istirahat. Jaa~"

'BLAM'

"Fuh... Kupikir aku akan mimisan ditempat, hahaha,"

"Oya~ mimisan untuk apa, [y/n]?"

"GYAAAA!" kau masuk dalam mode siaga, ah, tidak juga, mengingat kau sudah melayangkan tendangan kearah sumber suara. Sayang sekali tendangan itu tidak mengenai sang sumber suara karena trident miliknya melindungi badannya dari tendanganmu.

"Oya oya~ agresif sekali,"

"KA-KAU YANG AGRESIF! KAU YANG SEENAKNYA MASUK KE KAMAR SEORANG GADIS!"

"Kuhahahaha! Mainan yang menarik, Chrome juga sering kaget ketika aku muncul tiba-tiba, tapi tidak dengan 'menyerang'ku seperti tadi,"

"AKU BUKAN MAINANMU! AKU BAWAHANMU! DAN BERHENTI MENGATAKAN KATA-KATA AMBIGU ITU!"

"KUHAHAHAHA! Sepertinya kau lumayan juga. Kufufufu, istirahatlah, besok kau akan memulai tugasmu," tangannya mendarat di puncak kepalamu, mengelus sebentar dan meninggalkanmu sendiri dikamar.

"Orang aneh," kau mulai membereskan semua barang-barangmu, dan pergi tidur setelahnya.

* * *

CHOISE!

* * *

Paginya kau bangun cukup pagi, ya, cukup pagi mengingat matahari belum muncul. Kau bergegas mandi dan bersiap menghadapi hari, bagus, sekarang kau mulai tertular kakak laki-lakimu, menjadi sosok yang katanya 'alay' dan mengatakan segala sesuatu dengan berlebihan. Ck, trend yang aneh...

Kau memutuskan untuk berkeliling, kemarin kau datang lumayan larut, dan kau tidur setelah perkenalan singkat dengan para guardian. Gedung bernuansa ghotic, sangat luas—milik Vongola Nono juga tidak kalah besar, kaurasa— suasananya juga enak. Kau terus melangkahkan kakimu sampai tiba di bagian gedung yang(kelewat) sepi. Dan matamu terpaku pada satu ruangan bernuansa Jepang, aromanya seperti ruangan kakek yang usianya sudah mendekati 90 tahun, hiks, nostalgia disaat dan tempat yang tidak terduga. Saat masih mengenang masa kecilmu, sebuah suara mengagetkanmu

"Herbivore,"

"GYAAAA! MAAF! AKU BUKAN _STALKER!_ AKU TIDAK PUNYA MAKSUD APA-APA!" dengan posisi jongkok dan kedua tangan yang diangkat kau berteriak, dan terdengar suara 'tch' juga 'minggir' setelahnya. Hibari Kyoya, ini orang yang paling tidak kau 'kenal', yang kau tau, dia ini orang yang hanya akan bertindak sesuai apa yang dikehendakinya, orang yang selalu menyelesaikan segalanya dengan sempurna. Murid dari Don Cavallone, khah, si pirang itu.

"Menyingkir!"

Kaupun menyingkir dengan mempertahankan sikapmu, bergeser kesamping dengan gaya kepiting dengan pose aneh memang bukan hal yang mudah. Dan 'BLAM' pintu kembali tertutup.

"Haaah..."

"Oya oya~ helaan nafas seorang gadis, huh?"

"G-GYAAAAAA!" kau kembali berteriak, ini tidak baik untuk jantungmu. Belum selesai rasa terkejutmu, terdengar suara dari dalam

"KAMIKOROSU, HERBIVORE!"

"Kufufufu, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini, [y/n]"

"E-eh? Baiklah, kemana?"

"Misi pertamamu sebagai bawahanku," dia tersenyum, ck, kalau tersenyum dan bukannya menyeringai seperti itu kau baru kelihatan seperti 'manusia'. Jangan terus menyeringai atau kau akan dikira penjahat yang suka 'memangsa' anak kecil. Apa namanya? _Lolicon? Shotacon? Pedofill? _ Yah, apa sajalah. Kau dan Mukuro pun berangkat.

* * *

CHOISE!

* * *

_3 minggu kemudian_

"Haaah... Misi pertama sebagai bawahanmu sudah seperti ini," kau berkata dengan malas, kau letakkan kepalamu di meja. Saat ini kalian berada di sudut kota Itali, menikmati _parfait_ dan makanan manis lain sehabis bekerja. Merasa seperti om-om yang doyan nyeleneh dan mencari abg muda, heh?

"Kufufu~ ayolah... Kau sempat pulang ke HQ satu minggu kan?"

"Ya ya ya, dan mengurus semua pekerjaanmu yang menumpuk selama 5 bulan, kau pikir membuat laporan itu hal yang mudah? Kau memang atasan terbaik, Mukku,"

"KUHAHAHA! Jangan mengeluh, [y/n]-chan. Itu bukan yang terburuk," dia tersen- menyeringai maksudmu.

"_Yeah, right._ Dan setelah bekerja selama itu kau tidak langsung pulang dan malah menonton Hibari kencan dengan Cavallone?" kau tolehkan kepalamu dan melirik kearah dua sejoli yang berada di café dikejauhan.

"Mereka tidak berkencan, [y/n]-san. Mereka hanya bertemu untuk urusan famigglia,"

"Wah~ penghiburan diri yang bagus,"

"Kufufufu, hgh..."

"He? Kau kenap— UWAAAA! APA INI? KAU TERLUKA?"

"Kufufufu, ini hanya luka kecil,"

"TERLUKA SEDALAM INI DAN KAU MALAH BER-KUFUFUFU RIA? PIKIRKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI!"

"Jangan berteriak, [y/n]-chan. Mereka akan mendengarmu,"

"KA-haaaah... Aku jadi sering menghela nafas akhir-akhir ini. Tunggu disini!" dan kau berlari, mencari apotek terdekat dan membeli beberapa obat.

"Hem..."

"Jangan ham hem ham hem... Aku tau kau menyukai Hibari, tapi tidak dengan mengabaikan kondisi tubuhmu, Mukku,"

"Eh?"

"Ya... Aku tau kalau kau SANGAT menyukai Hibari, semua yang kau lakukan—"

"Cukup, [y/n]. Cukup."

"Kh... LAIN KALI HATI HATI!" kau sedikit menekan kapas yang kau pakai untuk membersihkan lukanya, dia mengernyit kesakitan.

"Kufufufu, tidak semuanya berjalan lancar, kau tau? 'Daisuki', kata yang singkat, tapi perlu keberanian lebih untuk mengatakannya kepada seseorang," matanya menjadi sendu melihat Cavallone yang tertawa bersama Kyo—Hibari, maksudnya

"Kita pergi, Mukku, SEKARANG. Mereka akan kembali ke HQ jam 7 malam nanti. Kau akan puas melihat Hibari-san, oke?"

"Ya... [y/n], terimakasih"

Flashback end

Sejak kejadian itu Mukku jadi sering curhat kepadamu, tentang Hibari-san, pekerjaannya, Chrome, akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sering membicarakan sesosok landak albino dan banyak hal. Sampai kemarin dia berkata akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Hibari, hari ini. Dan disinilah kau sekarang, berada di kantormu, menyelesaikan laporan misimu dan menunggu kabar dari bos-mu ter... ter... ah, terserahlah.

'Kuchibiru ni doku wo nutte boku no heya ni kita deshou?'

"He? Telepon? Nomor ini?"

'pik'

"Ya?"

/[y/n]-san?/

"Shizuo? Ada apa?"

/Bos-mu orang dengan rambut biru tua dengan pucuk nanas, bukan?/

"Kalau kau tambahkan wajah mesum, ya, itu bosku,"

/Sebaiknya kau cepat kemari/

"Apa yang terjadi?"

/Entahlah, aku tidak tau pasti, yang jelas dia mabuk berat/

"Eh?"

/Setelah berbicara dengan orang berambut pirang dan hitam, dia langsung mendatangiku dan meminta minuman dengan kadar alkohol tinggi/

"Pirang dan... Hitam? Apa yang pirang punya tato ditangan kirinya?" bah, pertanyaan bodoh, kau SUDAH tau siapa kedua orang itu dan malah bertanya hal konyol

/Kurasa iya, dan cepatlah [y/n], dia terus menggumamkan namamu dan 'tolong'/

"Ya, aku segera kesana. Tolong jaga dia sebentar, Shizu. Terimakasih,"

/Hm, bukan masalah/

'pip'

Dan telepon pun terputus, kau mengambil jaket dan segera menuju ke bar yang temanmu maksudkan.

TBC

* * *

TA-DA! SELESAI 1 CHAPw/ Bagaimana bagaimana? OOC kah? Ada yang bingung kah? Silakan tanya saja, author menerima saran dan kritik yang MEMBANGUN.

Disini ada Shizuo yaXDD soale gak tau harus make siapa untuk dijadiin _bartender, _disini readers emang gak jadi fokus utama, Cuma sebagai 'penjelas' cerita dan 'penghubung', hehehe, gomen yang berharap dific ini readers jadi pair-nya Mukku. Oiya, ada yang tau judul lagu yang jadi ringtone diatas? XDDD

Saa~ segitu aja deh cuap-cuapnya, silakan review kalau berkenan, jaaa~


	2. Finally

**Warning :** Typo dan MissTypo, OOC, Yaoi, etc. Setting TYL!

ATTENTION! **"Don't Like? Don't Read!"**

**CHOISE!**

**DISSCLAIMER:**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA**

**DRRR! BELONGS TO **

**THE STORY BELONGS TO ME**

Kau masuk ke bar yang tergolong mewah itu, banyak mata yang memandangmu dengan ekpresi beragam. Cih, tempat macam apa ini? Begitu kau melewati beberapa penari yang nyaris telanjang yang menggoda tamu sambil menari—entah tarian apa namanya—kau sampai di meja bar, memfokuskan matamu untuk mencari sosok makhluk kepala nanas atau _bartender _berambut pirang.

"[y/n]!"

"Yo, Shizu! Dimana dia?"

Sang _bartender_ menunjuk seonggok daging berambut bitu yang acak-acakan di pojok, botol minuman berserakkan disekitarnya, dan para penari yang tidak dihiraukannya. Dia tertunduk, dapat dipastikan mabuk berat karena dia menggumamkan beberapa kalimat yang terdengar seperti mantra penolak hujan atau sejenisnya.

"Pergi kecoak!" dengan tampang ter-sinismu kau mengusir gerombolan penari itu tanpa menggunakan kekerasan. Dan ta-da, mereka pergi secepatnya.

"Mukku?"

"[y/n]? [y/n]?"

"Ya, ini aku, Mukku,"

"A...ku seharus..nya tau... aku... sudah tau... dia... memilih Di..no.."

Jadi begitu? Hibari memilih kuda pirang itu, heh? Dan apa yang dilakukan dua orang itu? Kenapa Mukku jadi begini?

"Padahal... kala...u saja.. dia menetap..ka..n hatinya.. aku akan..ikhlas, tapi tadi... dia.. harapan..." cara bicaranya acak-acakkan, tapi kau mengerti, Hibari belum memantapkan hati sepenuhnya, dan memberi Mukku secercah harapan, dan itu yang membebaninya sekarang. Che, Hibari yang egois, tentu saja.

"Aku...i...ngin pula...ng,"

"Iya, kita pulang sekarang, mana kunci mobilmu?"

"Sa..ku k..iri"

Dan dia pingsan, duh, dengan badan sebesar itu dia pingsan? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengangkat tubuh orang pingsan yang beratnya dua kali lipat itu?

"Shizuo?"

"Hm?"

"Bisa bantu aku?"

"Haaah... Terimakasih, Shizu,"

"Bukan masalah, kutinggal ya,"

"Ya, hati-hati, jangan sampai imanmu tergoda dengan orang-orang nista di dalam sana,"

"Haha, aku mengerti,"

Kau dudukkan bos-mu di kursi penumpang, mobil dengan dua kursi ini sepertinya tipe sport atau balap, _hell_, jenis ataupun merk mobil tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua.

"Hup-la... grr... kau berat, Mukku," kau tatap wajahnya, menderita, kata yang sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan bosmu sekarang. Kau kompres dahinya dengan handuk yang telah kau beri air dingin, berharap itu akan membantu, semoga. Setelah berada di area parkir selama kurang lebih dua jam, kau kendarai mobil hitam itu ke jalan yang sudah sangat sepi mengingat waktu kini cukup malam. Kau jalankan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang, bermacam hal bergantian menyinggahi pikiranmu, pekerjaan, mobil tanpa atap yang jika hujan entah apa yang akan kau lakukan—mengingat Mukku yang terbaring lemah di samping mu—, Hibari Kyoya, dan hal-hal lainnya.

Lamunanmu berhenti ketika kau melihat mobil Ferrari merah dengan dua orang didalamnya, yang satu berambut pirang dan yang satu lagi berambut hitam. _Great,_ semoga saja Mukku tidak terbangun sekarang. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu, ya, gunakan teknik membaca bibir dan kita lihat apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kami...korosu, nanas, bingung, mengharapkan? Oh, Hibari Kyoya mengharapkan seorang Rokudo Mukuro dalam hidupnya? Bukankah dia sudah punya Cavallone? Tidak bisa memutuskan? Ya ya ya, dan menyebabkan bos-ku menderita, terimakasih.

Kau pacu mobil yang kau kendarai, sekarang posisi mobilmu dan Ferrari merah itu sejajar, kau tolehkan kepalamu kesamping, mendapati Hibari yang tengah menyetir. Kau sunggingkan senyuman, salah, seringaimu dan memacu mobil lebih kencang. Tanda kau menantang Hibari adu balap, mobil Ferrari merah itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, berusaha menyaingimu yang berada beberapa meter didepan. Dia berusaha mendahuluimu, tapi kau yang anak seorang pembalap tersohor akan merasa terhina jika sampai kalah ditangan amatir seperti Hibari Kyoya, kau melakukan berbagai macam manuver untuk menghalangi, mendahului, maupun berbelok dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sampai disuatu jalan lurus kau bermanuver, mengakibatkan mobilmu berbalik arah dengan indah dan berhenti. Menunggu Hibari Kyoya yang muncul di ujung jalan. Ferrari merah itu kini menunggu, sama seperti dirimu yang menunggu burung di tengah jalan itu terbang, dua mobil yang saling berhadapan, 'flap' kepakan sayap menandakan pertandingan dimulai. Kau injak gas dalam-dalam melaju lurus kearah Ferarri merah yang melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, 50 meter jarak antara kedua mobil salah seorang di dalam sana mulai ketakutan, 30 meter si pirang mulai panik, 5 meter si pirang mulai berteriak 'KYOYA!', 2 meter Ferrari merah melenceng dari jalur untuk menghindari tabrakan. _Bingo,_ kau menang. Kau hentikan mobil untuk memeriksa keadaan bos-mu yang masih tertidur lelap, kau langkahkan kaki keluar mobil dan berdiri di _kap_ mobil Ferrari merah. Dengan sedikit menunduk dan memandang wajah sang awan mulutmu membentuk satu kata dengan jelas 'her-bi-vore'.

'BRAK'

Pintu mobil terbanting dengan keras, Hibari Kyoya, dengan tonfa dikedua tangan. Kau menendang _plang_ stop dan menginjaknya, mematahkan _plang_ menjadi dua bagian lalu mengambilnya, kau, dengan dua besi ditangan. Dengan begitu kau akan bisa bertarung, mengingat senjatamu yang berupa dua buah pedang seperti milik si hujan yang rupawan—HEI! KAU AKAN BERTARUNG DAN YANG KAU PIKIRKAN MALAH ITU?

Detik kemudian dua besi bergesekkan, menyebabkan bunyi denting di tengah malam yang sepi.

"Apa maumu, herbivore?"

"Apa mauku? Mudah saja, tetapkan hatimu dan berhenti menyakiti bos-ku!"

"Aku tidak pernah menyakitinya!"

"Oh ya? Dengan memberinya harapan sementara kau sudah bersama kuda pirang itu, kau sebut apa itu?"

"Kau... Kamikorosu!"

"Heh, jika kau mampu, Hibari Kyoya,"

Besi kembali beradu, tonfanya mengenai wajahmu, meninggalkan jejak biru keunguan dengan darah yang mengalir, kau kembali menyerang, tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit di pipi yang berdenyut hebat, bahkan sepertinya bibirmu robek. Besi terus beradu sampai akhirnya senjatamu mengenai bahu milik Hibari, menyebabkan bunyi 'krek' pelan yang membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Kau sudah hampir menyerang lagi jika saja suara seseorang tidak menghentikanmu.

"Cukup, [y/n]. Sudah kukatakan aku ingin pulang, bukan menontonmu berkelahi tidak jelas seperti ini,"

"Kau sudah bangun?" kau lepaskan besi ditangan dan berlari kecil menghampiri bos-mu yang nafasnya tak beraturan

"Ini ada air, minum dulu. Sudah baikan?"

"Ya, terimakasih. Kita pergi!"

Dan kalian meninggalkan dua manusia yang masih terpaku di sepinya malam, menunggu sesuatu entah apa. Kalau si rambut hitam berharap kalian kembali untuk mengatakan satu dua patah kata padanya, lupakan saja. Pulang dan segeralah cuci muka, lalu tidur dengan nyenyak di atas keegoisanmu.

"Sudah sepi,"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir sekarang jam berapa?"

"Kufufu~ maaf merepotkan,"

"Kau harus sering-sering mabuk begini,"

"Oya? Kenapa?"

"Kau yang tidak berdaya lebih mudah diurus daripada yang biasa,"

"Kufufufu, bawahan macam apa kau ini?"

"Berterimakasihlah pada atasan yang telah membuatku seperti ini,"

"Kufufu, pasti orang yang sangat tampan dan berkharisma tinggi, kan?"

"Kau pasti ngelindur,"

Kalian masih bercakap-cakap di basement HQ sampai deru mobil menampilkan dua manusia yang tadi kalian tinggalkan. Kau menatap mereka tanpa kedip, mereka tidak berbicara satu patah katapun, hanya terdiam.

"[y/n]?"

"Ya?"

"Antar aku ke kamarku,"

"Baik,"

Kalian berlalu tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang. Setelah mengantar bos-mu ke kamarnya dan memastikan segala obat yang mungkin diperlukannya sudah tersedia, kau meninggalkan bos-mu dan masuk ke kamarmu sendiri. Merebahkan diri di kasur empuk mahal tanpa mengganti bajumu, kau mulai lupa akan segala masalah, karena kau sekarang, tertidur.

Pagi itu kau terbangun dengan badan yang pegal-pegal, sembari menggosok gigi kau berdecak melihat lebam di pipimu dan mengambil plester untuk menutupinya. Begitu membuka pintu, bosmu juga membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, ohayou, Mukku,"

"Hm? Ohayou, [y/n],"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oya? Dan kenapa aku harus tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak, hanya saja..."

"Bagaimana laporan misi di Jerman minggu lalu?"

"Eh? Kau bertanya pekerjaan?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," dan saat itulah kau tau, bahwa semua tidak baik-baik saja.

* * *

CHOISE!

* * *

'Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto

Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan'

'pip'

"Ya?"

/[y/n], dia mabuk lagi/

"Haaaah, lagi? Kapan dia keluar— aku kesana sekarang,"

/Hm/

'pip' dan ponselpun mati

Sudah 3 bulan bos-mu begini terus, dia tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia masih terbebani masalah tempo itu setiap berada didekatmu. Dia selalu tertawa mesu-nista dan mengatakaan kata-kata ambigu seperti biasa. Tapi ketika malam tiba, dia akan pergi ke bar dan mabuk sampai teler begini. Hanya karena satu hal kualitas Guardian of Mist-nya mengalami penurunan dan diragukan. Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

CHOISE!

* * *

"Ya, malam ini dia mabuk lagi, aku kesulitan membawanya pulang. Aku tidak bawa kendaraan, Shizuo pulang ke Ikeburo hari ini. Kau bisa membantuku?"

/Baiklah, berikan saja alamatnya/

"Bar di jalan—"

* * *

CHOISE!

* * *

"Kenapa dia, herbivore?"

"Menurutmu kenapa?"

"Aku yang bertanya disini,"

"Kau menanyakan sesuatu yang kau ketahui pasti jawabannya, Hibari-san"

"..."

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang," ketika tangannya hampir meraih lengan bos-mu, kau menghalanginya

"Kau tidak bawa mobil, jangan halangi aku,"

"Tidak. Aku sudah memanggil orang yang akan membantuku. Lebih baik kau jauhi dia sementara waktu. Setidaknya sampai kau bisa memutuskan siapa yang akan mendampingimu,"

"Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa, tidak akan ada yang membantunya ji—"

"[y/n]-san!" seorang laki-laki memanggilmu dari kejauhan

"Siapa bilang? Jangan pikir hidupnya hanya berkutat disekitarmu, Hibari-san. Dia memang begitu, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada yang peduli padanya,"

"[y/n]-san, kuharap aku tidak terlambat. Ah? Hibari Kyoya? Lama tidak bertemu," lelaki berambut putih yang tadi memanggilmu tersenyum, yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Hibari sebelum pergi

"Kenapa orang itu?"

"Jangan dipikirkan, bawa dia pulang ya?"

"Lalu kau bagaimana? Tidak baik perempuan malam-malam sendiri,"

"Bukan masalah, lagipula aku masih ada sedikit urusan. Bawa saja dia. Ingat! Jangan 'macam-macam' dengannya!"

"Hahaha, ya, tentu saja,"

"Terimakasih, Byakuran,"

"Kapan saja, [y/n]-san,"

* * *

CHOISE!

* * *

"Ada perlu apa, Hibari-san?"

"Ini tentang herbivore nanas itu,"

Kau menghela nafas, yah, cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti terjadi, kan? Dan disinilah kau sekarang, berada di café langgananmu bersama seorang Hibari Kyoya. Kau pikir orang yang menelponmu satu jam yang lalu itu orang iseng, 'aku ingin bicara dengamu, berdua. Ini tentang herbivore itu'. Kau baru yakin itu Hibari Kyoya yang asli setelah orang yang menelepon berkata kamikorosu saat kau bilang salah sambung.

"Ada apa?"

"Kupikir... Aku sudah memutuskan,"

"Hm? Memutuskan, apa?"

"Aku akan memilih Muku-"

"_Stop!_"

"...?"

"Haaah... Kau terlambat. Setelah 6 bulan kau pikir dia akan terus sendiri, sementara kau bersenang-senang dengan kuda pirang itu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau yang dulu menyuruhku memilih?"

"Ya, aku tau. Hanya saja Mukku yang lebih dulu memilih, terimakasih kepadamu,"

Yang berambut hitam pendek hanya memberikanmu wajah bingung, maka kau melanjutkan

"Karena saat itu kau memilih si kuda pirang, dia juga mulai memilih. Mukku orang yang tampan dan baik—meski agak mesum—, tidak sedikit orang yang suka padanya,"

"Saat itu aku belum memilih, kau tau itu,"

"Aku tau, tapi tidak dengan Mukku. _Well,_ pada awalnya dia memang berpikir kau belum memilih, tapi 4 bulan berlalu dan kau masih bersama kuda itu. Dia menyimpulkan kau sudah memilih, maka dia juga membuat pilihan,"

"..."

"Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, kita tau bahwa jauh didasar hatinya dia masih mengharapkanmu, tapi dia bukan orang rendahan yang akan meninggalkan pasangannya yang sekarang demi orang dimasa lalu yang 'nyaris' menghancurkan hidupnya,"

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERMAKSUD MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPNYA, HERBIVORE!"

"Oh ayolah... Kau seolah berkata 'ayah tidak bermaksud menghamili ibu saat melakukan 'itu' tadi malam'. Jangan menutup matamu, Hibari-san,"

"Seandainya saja malam itu aku menetapkan hati dan memilihnya, apa semua tidak akan begini?"

"Tidak akan, kau malah bisa mendapat paket gangguan dipagi, siang, sore, malam dan subuh secara gratis dari seorang Rokudo Mukuro yang selalu mengikutimu dengan 'kufufufu' dan 'oya oya'-nya"

Lawan bicaramu terdiam, menyilangkan tangan didepan dada sambil memejamkan mata dan sesekali memijat keningnya. Begitupun dirimu, kau hanya diam sambil menyeruput _moccha-latte_ –mu sambil sesekali menggaruk bagian belakang kepalamu yang tidak gatal. Dan dari seberang jalan kau dapat melihat dua manusia yang bertengkar mulut kecil dimana salah seorang diantaranya terus bergelayutan di leher yang lain. Dengan senyum pepsodent dan mata sipit juga tangan yang menggenggam marsmallow dan coklat batang.

"Menyingkir, landak!"

"Muuu~ Muku_pii_ judes. Padahal tadi malam kau—"

"[Y/N]! SUDAH LAMA MENUNGGU?"

"Ah, Mukku, Byakku. Tidak, lagipula aku ada sedikit urusan tadi, jadi yah..."

"Oh begitu, mana laporannya?"

Kau menyerahkan map berwarna ungu-nila kepada rambut pucuk nanas, dan kembali menyeruput minumanmu.

"Ku cek sebentar, hei, bisa kita tinggal sebentar? Aku tidak yakin pekerjaan gadis ini sempurna, kufufufu,"

"Oke, _honey!"_'

"WHA—? HOI! AKU MENGERJAKAN LAPORAN ITU UNTUKMU 3 HARI 3 MALAM DAN BALASANMU MALAH SEPERTI INI?"

"Kufufufu, jangan marah begitu, [y/n]. Ku traktir kau coklat kopi besok,"

"SETUJU," saat itu juga kau langsung kalah ditempat, coklat dan kopi memang favorit-mu

"Kufufufu, anak yang merepotkan, bukan begitu, Kyoya?"

Yang diajak bicara tersentak kaget, mungkin tidak menyangka bos-mu akan mengajaknya bicara. Begitu membuka mata dan melihat kalian bertiga secara bergantian, dia berdecak dan ber-'kamikorosu' sebelum pergi.

"He? Mau kemana, Hibari Kyoya?" tanya Byakuran sambil tetap mengunyah marshmallow

"Bukan urusanmu, herbivore. [y/n]?"

"Ya?"

"Kurasa aku mengerti. Dan untukmu, jangan sampai kau menyakiti herbivore nanas itu. Atau kau berhadapan langsung denganku," Hibari menatap tajam Byakuran untuk meyakinkan si landak albino bahwa dia serius dengan perkataannya

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendengar kabar dia terluka karenaku, Hibari Kyoya," nada bicaranya berubah serius. Atmosfir mendadak berubah kaku ketika dua orang itu... Katakanlah... berebut bos-mu

"Che, herbivore,"

Dan dia berjalan meninggalkan kalian yang masih menatapnya sampai tubuh berkemeja ungu dan berjas hitam itu hilang ditengah kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang.

"Owaaaah... Masa muda itu extreme indahnya ya,"

"Ku-kufufu, jangan mulai, [y/n]. Laporanmu lumayan sempurna kali ini. Pertahankan, kita bertemu di HQ besok. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Bilang sempurna apa susahnya sih. Ya, kau juga, jangan terlalu banyak bermain diatas ranja—"

"KU-KUFU, KITA PERGI SEKARANG, BYAKURAN,"

"ROGER!"

Kedua orang itu pergi, berjalan beriringan dimana Byakuran masih mencoba untuk bergelayut pada bos-mu. Kini kau sendiri di pojokan kota Itali, menyeruput minuman yang nyaris habis. Byakuran pasti akan membahagiakan Mukku, tapi bagaimana dengan Hibari-san? Mengetahui Hibari terpukul pasti akan membuat Mukku 'galau', haaaah... Sepertinya kau harus berbicara sedikit hal kepada Byakuran tentang 'menenangkan' Mukku jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Dan sekali lagi bertemu dengan Hibari Kyoya untuk menanyakan keputusannya dengan jelas. Apa yang akan dilakukannya kali ini? Apa yang akan diperbuatnya mengingat keputusan yang dia ambil tidak lagi berguna? Bah... Harimu masih panjang, [y/n]. Semua hal itu bisa dipikirkan nanti, sekarang nikmati sore di kota Itali dan habiskan minumanmu, karena kau tau, misi masih menunggu.

FIN

* * *

Ta-da~ finalle~ hohoho, Hibari disini super OOC yaXDD, soale kalau gak gitu ceritanya gak bakal jalan, ffuuuu~ entah cuma perasaan author atau memang Hibari disini agak-agak gimana gitu=. .=

Gimana endingnya? Terlalu gantung kah? Rencananya emang mau dibikin ending gantung, tapi terlalu gantung gak kalau gini? Haaah~ serasa jadi penghianat cinta#preeeeet padahal author itu fans 6918, tapi setiap bikin cerita 6918 jadinya malah... errr... hahaha! Yang penting disini ujungnya Hibari gak sama tu kuda peyot, author benci banget ngeliat pair D18 = ,= kenapa? Karena 6918 yang terbaik! #LAH DIAWAL KAN HIBARI SAMA ITU KUDA?, kalau masalah 169 itu, author emang lumayan suka, ngeliat Mukku di-uke-in itu kesenangan sendiri buat author, hahahahaha, tapi tetap 6918-lah yang terbaik TvTd

Saa~ review, minna-san?


End file.
